Within the field of electronics, many devices feature a display component that may present visual output of the device with the assistance of a backlight. For example, in a liquid crystal device (LCD), an array of liquid crystals may be electrically switched between a transparent state and a reflective or absorptive state that correspondingly transmits or blocks light emitted from a backlight positioned behind the liquid crystal array, thereby permitting the display of visual units (such as pixels) in order to present visual output. Various display configurations and backlights may confer upon the display device various features, e.g., display brightness or contrast, power conservation, color depth, high resolution or refresh rate, or visual depth associated with a three-dimensional presentation.